The Last Acolyte
by Fated Xtasy
Summary: Years after the gallidran incident, Dooku finds himself training a familiar face, a young echani jedi who lost her master at gallidran. loyal, skilled and with potential to become a powerful jedi, Count Dooku secretly takes her under his wing and begins to question his affiliation with the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

A/N In this story, some Canon things will be disregarded, those things include, Certain Jedi masters dying at genosia and obviously Dooku's reasoning for leaving the order. It will feature my OC appearing in events like Genosia and some events from the TCW series as well as all knew events! 

"How can we simply sit back and do nothing about this villainous bounty hunter! He has killed our brethren, our friends, our fathers!" a young echani padawan asked. her bright silver eyes tearing up as she finished her sentence "We are jedi, protectors of the galaxy! How can we up hold such a title if we cannot even defend ourselves!? We need justice! We need revenge!

"Calm yourself, Padawan Surr, lead you to the dark side, your emotions will if tame them you do not"

"Master Yoda is correct, Sakali, though we understand that this bounty hunter must be found and brought to justice" Sakali felt a 'however' coming, the jedi council always agreed to there being trouble but would rarely do anything about it, at least not until they 'meditated' on the matter. _We saw how well that worked out in the Mandalorian wars_ She thought to herself. "However" _Well what d'ya know!_

"It is not up to us to decide his fate" The Korun jedi master stated, the other master nodded their heads in agreement._ Imbeciles  
_

"This meeting is adjourned. Padawan Sakali please leave us" Sakali eyed the korun master, an invisible hand slowly made it way onto Mace's neck, like a snake slowly choking it prey. "Sakali, come with me young one" the jedi master known as dooku said, giving her a warm and friendly smile. The grip on the mace vanished. "Yes, Master"

Soon thereafter the entire order left to tend to their respective duties, leaving Mace, Sifo Dyas and Yoda alone. "Did you both feel it as well? Sifo-Dyas asked. "The dark side, It was feint; a whisper almost"

"Fear for her I do. Too attached to her master she was"

"You think this might cause her to fall?" Mace asked.

"Hmm, clouded her future is"

"The cloud of the dark-side surrounds everything now-a-days master Yoda" Sifo-Dyas said. The green imp pondered the master's words, he was right, he felt that soon the order would go to war, but when this will happen Yoda did not know, all he knew was that the dark-side had started to awaken. "Sometimes I think the old order had easier"

"Easy? you do think dealing with Darth Malak, Exar Kun and Darth Bane was easy for the old order?"

"Atleast those Sith attacked the order in a straight fight, these sith seem to prefer stealth, manipulations and guile, things that could easily work against us" once again his fellow master was right, if a sith had control over the senate, Yoda didn't dare finish his thought.

As they made their way to the great library, Dooku and Sakali remained silent, both feeling angry at the council's inaction, remembering his place as both a mentor and a role model dooku recited the ancient Jedi code deep within his mind._ There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force_. "You must remember to control your emotions, young padawan" he finally said, earning him a disgruntled 'hmph' from the young echani padawan. "Come. Why don't we channel that anger into something productive?" Dooku said, a small smile forming on his lips.

as they made their way into the jedi training arena, where the jedi master Anoon Bondara stood, teaching the younglings the basic motions of Form I:Shii-Cho "Again!" the younglings clumsily repeated the motions. "Again!"

"Master Anoon, may we please borrow the training area for a moment?" The battlemaster eyed Dooku, Master Anoon was known as one of the most powerful and knowledgeable lightsaber duelist of the order, and would always be the first person to try and get two stressed out individuals to sort out their differences on the dueling mat, but even he felt that pitting a master against a padawan was something usually reserved for the sith. "Are you sure Dooku?" The bearded man only nodded politely. "Very well, students clear the training mat" the younglings quickly left the training area, some whined, others were grateful that the session was over.

"Come, young one, show me your skill with the double blade" Dooku calmly drew his curved lightsaber and entered his favored battle stance. Sakali was much more aggressive, holding her old masters lightsaber, she quickly ignited the green blade and charged at the Makashi master, Dooku had no problem parrying and blocking her awkward strikes, she was obviously not comfortable wielding a single hilt, as she rained down a barrage of strikes at him, Dooku effortlessly blocked her strikes, Sakali had begun to get irritated the count her attacks began to get more ferocious and at the same time careless. _Such is the way of Juyo, I did not think you would allow your padawan to learn such a form old friend, it would seem I may have misjudged you _Dooku quickly parried one of Sakali's incoming strikes and disarmed the young padawan he stretched his arm outward at the young echani and used the force to gently – but forcefully, push the echani girl away. "You're unfocused, your grip on your blade is too tight, here" Dooku grabbed one of the youngling's training sabers and tossed it to Sakali. "Now, come at me!"

Sakali obliged, however this time her plan of attack was different, like the first time, she charged at Dooku, however this time instead of recklessly striking at him, she jumped behind him and strike at his exposed back with both her lightsabers, her blow, however was met with an azure blade. _What? How?_ "You are too predictable padawan, I had thought the echani were masters of melee combat" a smug smile slowly formed on Dooku's face, as Sakali strained herself trying to gain the edge over their lock, she knew the jedi was far superior to her in all aspects. However she had one last trick up her sleeve, using the force, Sakaili enhanced her speed and brought down a hail of strikes down onto to dooku, she moved faster than any jedi padawan should be able to, her strikes quickly grew more precise and ferocious than the last, Dooku was barely able to dodge the strikes in time. _Impressive, I did not think she would use my own form against me_  
"You are impressive Padawan Surr, your master taught you well" Dooku said as he back flipped onto his original starting position and shut his lightsaber off. "Were it not for Qui-gon, I would have taken you as my apprentice, but I fear I most give you up to another master, a shame really."

Sakali looked down to the ground, her silver eyes remained shut, tears streaming down to her cheeks, Dooku knew that her master dying hurt her more than anything else. "I am sorry my dear" Dooku grabbed the echani girl and held her in a comforting embrace. " Everything will be fine" he assured her, Sakali continued to sob on Dooku's robes, soaking the soft fabric in her heartbroken tears. "He was my friend!" Anoon was about to reprimand Dooku for comforting the young girl, as that would make her become too attached him, but a quick glance from dooku shut the jedi master up, Anoon knew better than to argue with Dooku, the batllemaster quickly ushered the younglings out of the training arena. _She should be able to grieve, she deserves that much._ Dooku held the sobbing jedi for hours, until courusant's sun had set and the entire academy was engulfed in darkness. "Come my dear, lets get you to your quarters" Dooku gently shook her. no response, he shook again, this time he received a response, in the form of a snore. smiling dooku lifted the young jedi of her feat and carried her to her chambers, as he opened the door he couldn't help but smile, her room was filled with old echani poems, scrolls displaying echani martial arts, an ancient quarter-staff. _Her coulture_ one thing stood out above all of her personal items, a small picture frame that showed her and her master celebrating with a small band of people, Dooku's eyebrows narrowed. _This mission was a mistake, forgive me for causing you so much pain little one._

A/N Well I hope you enjoyed the story Please don't forget to R&R I'd really appreciate any and all feedback Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

A/N first off a big thank you to miss TheDragonEmpress who favorited and followed my story,amazingkingxman for making my story one of his favorites and to you anonymous person who reviewed my story, you all really helped me find the inspiration for this chapter and for that I thank you :) 

Sakali sat in the farthest seat of the transport ship, her snow white hair, moving ever so slightly as the cool air that came from the ships vents breezed through, she could feel the looks she got from the common folk, some whispered in low voices, debating whether or not she was jedi, others barely noticed her - or rather didn't want to notice her. _Who'd want jedi breathing down their neck?_ She thought to herself, it had been nearly five months since the 'incident' at Gallidran. Five months, since her master died. Five months since the council refused to bring the bounty hunter to justice. Sakali clenched her fist, her nails digging painfully deep into her skin.

"Five months of searching..." Sakali whispered. For five months, she searched the jedi archives for information on the gallidran incident, spoke with offworlders visiting Corousant from Gallidran, and endured the endless lectures of 'acceptance' from the jedi. _I'll be at 'peace' when he's dead!_ Sakali's search had led her to the desert world of Tatooine, a hive of criminals and worthless low life's who cared only about themselves. _Much like the damn council_

"We will be approaching Mos Eisley in thirty-five minutes"

Sakali took a deep breath, her eyes fixated on the cool durasteel ground. _I will avenge you master_. After exactly thirty-five minutes the transport ship finally arrived at its destination. Mos Eisley. The rusty durasteel doors opened with a creak that made the young jedi huntress want to cover her ears.

"Thank you for choosing Czerka Corperation transit as your choice of transportation, have a nice day"

_'choice' my ass!_ Were it not for the dozens of witnesses and 'security' guards Sakali would've destroyed the ship and force him to return the credits he practically stole from those poor people. The mission comes first she reminded herself, ignoring the dirty and curious looks she got from the local 'security' she made her way to the nearby cantina, – the hive of both criminal and 'relaxing' activity.

"Eh what are you looking at" The Twi'lek bouncer asked. "You a new dancer?" his human friend eyed Sakali looking her over.

"Ain't she a little too young? I mean what are ya, Sixteen?"

"I am looking for someone, bounty hunter. Possibly human" Sakali inquired, ignoring the human bouncer's question. The Twi'lek let out a loud – mocking laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Look around girl, this is tatooine, a place filled with bounty hunters of all races and affiliations!" he said motioning to the various 'security' thugs stationed in the city. "If you are looking for a bounty hunter you are going to have to be a little more specific"

Sakali began to lose her patience, the dark aura that had surrounded her the day she stood before the council, was once again making an appearance this time it was much stronger and clear to see, the two men began to feel their minds – their very brain, hurt, the pain almost akin to a thousand tiny knives piercing their skulls. "You will let me in!" Sakali ordered, the men far too busy holding their heads and struggling in her grip to respond.

"Yes! We….we'll let you in"

"Please just let us go" the human bouncer begged. _Let us go?_ Suddenly the tiny blades that had been piercing their skulls vanished. "You will forget all about me and continue about your day normally" Sakali said as she moved her hand in a waving motion, the two bouncers repeated her words as she made her way in to the cantina. "Gre'vir where the hell are you" Sakali whispered. Gre'vir was an old Ithorian pazaak player and the owner of the bar, he had helped her and her master find an old and lost holocron that was said to have belonged to the ancient jedi weapons master, Kavar a jedi that supposedly lived during the Mandalorian wars and the jedi purge.

"Hey, are you cheating you old ithorian bastard!" a rodian gambler said, pulling his blaster as he grabbed the old ithorian by the throat.

"I don't cheat sonny I'm too old and frail, my minds not what it used to be" Gre'vir said trying to look as pathetic as possible; the act drew a smile from Sakali. The old lying, _cheating son of gizka is actually gonna get away with it isn't he?_ The rodian looked almost apologetic. "Alright old, guy sorry for accusing you why don't I buy you a drink huh?" the ithorian smiled – or atleast gave something akin to a smile.

"Sure"

Sakali moved to the old ithorians table, taking a seat next to the old ithorian. "You are a lucky old geezer you know that?" The Ithorian raised a none existent brow. "I don't know what you're talking about "the comment drew a loud laugh from the young padawan. "What's so funny?"

"You're such a hutt, Gre'vir" it was Gre'vir's turn to give a thunderous laugh. "Still as disrespectful as always I see, not really fitting for a jedi is it – speaking of which where is that annoying bastard jedi master of yours?" instantly Sakali's mood changed and Gre'vir felt it. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Master Veran is dead" Sakali said her hands on her thighs, her nails digging deep in to the fabric of her clothes. The ithorian scooted closer to the young jedi, putting his arms around her and pulling her into an embrace.

"What happened"

"He was killed by a bounty hunter on gallidran" as much as she tried she couldn't hold back her tears, she lost her father figure, her best friend for sixteen years! The ithoritan continued to stroke the young girls back. "I'll be right back Sakali"

"Everyone the Bars close I have a family emergency, please leave at once" the various customers complained. "I promise you tomorrow drinks are on the house!" satisfied with the ithorians offer the customers began to leave, finally allowing Gre'vir and Sakali to talk about her master's death.

"Alright so, how I can help you?"

"You've got contacts in the space port right?" the ithorian nodded, while he wasn't a crime lord or a spice trader he was well respected by everyone in Mos Eisley for his kindness to the poor and his skills with the blaster having killed a great Krayt dragon during his youth. "I need you to ask around and find out if a shuttle came from gallidran"

"Okay, but just one question, how can you be certain he is here? Why not search a place like Nar Shaadda?"

"Because Nar Shaddaa is an obvious place for a bounty hunter to go hide in and this guy is no ordinary bounty hunter"

"Alright im with you Sakali"

A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought about it as always I am very open to criticism and I know that even if it's somewhat harsh it'll help me in the long run. I know this chapter wasn't so action filled, but I assure you that the next chapter will include some action, however I should say that as a writer I'm not that much of a fighting scene expert, but i'll try my best, anyway I wish you all a happy day and an even better week! lots of love - Fated Xtasy


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Turn

"I'm with you Sakali" She smiled at the old Ithorian, for the first time in five months she felt good – alive, finally justice would come to her master's killer and it wouldn't be some judge or some king that would decide the murder's fate – no, It would be her. _And at last you will have peace master._

"Thank you Gre'vir, I really appreciate you helping me" Sakali gave the ithorian a weary smile, Drawing a look curiosity of the old bartender.

"When was the last time you slept?" Gre'vir didn't need to ask the question, the bags under her eyes and her yawn told him everything he needed to know. "Come, you can sleep here Sakali" Before she could protest the bartender quickly raised his hand. "We can start the hunt tomorrow; a hunter can't catch its prey if she's yawning like a Bantha!" Sakali laughed half-heartedly. She let Gre'vir lead her to his bedroom, upon entering the room, Sakali scanned the bedroom, the bed was small containing simple coffee brown covers and a few white pillows, its only light coming from a few small lamps that Gre'vir had placed on both the night stand and a small table with an old blaster rifle from what Sakali assumed was from the old republic era was placed on a weapons plaque adjacent to the bed.

"You rest now Saka" The ithorian brought the small worn out chair to the bedside. "You know I remember when you and your master first came here" he said as small smile tugged at his mouth. "You two were so inseparable, you were always following that young-un like a Tusken Raider on a Sandcrawler, Veran was a good man, one of the few jedi that were actually respected around here – hell the only jedi would be more appropriate, I'll miss the son of shutta" low breathing was all that he heard from Sakali, her tired body had finally given in to fatigue.

-

"I hope this makes us even Fett!" The lizard like creature stated, hints of spite quite evident in his tone. "Smuggling in a Jedi killer is bad for business" He began to slither towards the mandalorian. "It might bring unwanted attention to my activities – and that would make me a very angry hutt, but I don't need to tell you what I do to people who make me mad do I Jango?" The bounty hunter looked directly at the hutt's his stern features remained unperturbed.

"My skills have so far made me an asset to you Jabba and you know this or have you forgotten the favors you owe me?" He said, drawing a thunderous laugh from the crime-lord, though hutts were not known for keeping promises or returning favors, but if the person was someone who killed a number of Jedi with his bare hands or has had a hand in killing Jabba's competitors, the hutt would very likely be inclined or rather forced to return the favor. "Or need I remind you of the reason why I am on the run?"

"I'm well aware Fett, however do not think your feat of killing Jedi grants you the right to threaten me, out of respect I will let it pass, but test me again and I shall not be so merciful, Is that understood?" Jango nodded. "Good, once the last shipment of spice comes in, you and your fully repaired ship will be free to finally leave me in peace"

"I hope I can trust you Jabba" Jango's brows narrowed. "I don't take kindly to being double crossed"

"and neither do I mandalorian, I'd rather let you leave on friendly terms than have to arise suspicion from the republic and their Jedi whelps, Now get out of here, I have much more important things to do" With that the hutt cut off the holographic transmission, leaving Jango both worried and somewhat relieved at what the Hutt had didn't know whether he should be glad the hutt wanted him gone as soon as possible or worried. Nonetheless, Jango – accompanied by three gamorrean guards, made his way to the entrance of Jabba's palace, the palace was a fortified fortress, several armed guards, ranging from Trandoshan and twi'lek to the more savage Zabrak and Wookiee, each very different from the other, but they were united by the common goal of protecting Jabba and making a mass fortune whilst doing so as Jabba hired only the best of the best to protect him and his criminal organization.

"Are you finished here?" A masked bounty hunter near an airspeeder asked.

"Yes, take me back to the base" Jango walked towards the bounty hunter and slowly began to whisper. "Once we're away from prying eyes we'll talk" The masked bounty hunter nodded discretely. Jango vaulted on to the airspeeder's co-pilot seat and watched as his companion, as he got in the vehicle and started to drive away from the so-called palace. After waiting an adequate amount of time, the masked bounty hunter came to a harsh stop and turned off the vehicle's ignition.

"Think this is good enough" Jango looked around to all sides of the area that she had chosen for their talk and nodded. "Good, I'm tired of wearing this damn helmet" The bounty hunter took off his helmet, revealing a pale, slender and deadly looking woman, her hair tied behind her pale head, revealing a strange antenna like ornament on her cranium. Revealing the woman known as Aurra Sing "There that's much better; I don't know how you can stand wearing that damn bucket on your head" Jango smirked. "Oh I almost forgot I brought you a little picks me up; I thought you could use it" Aurra went to the back of the airspeeder and rummaged through the various things in the backseat of the speeder, before picking just what she was looking for. "Here" Aurra handed him a large bottle that contained a pink like substance while opening her own.

"What in the name of Mandalore is this?" Jango said eyeing the pink liquid with some suspicion before opening the bottle and taking a sniff. "Sithspit, that smells horrible! What is it?"

"A one-hundred year old bottle of Tarisian ale" Aurra took a swig of the bottle of the bitter ale. "Very bitter, very hard to come by and it costs quite the pretty credit"

"So you stole it?"

"Yeah, but we aren't here to discuss that are we?" Jango nodded. "Good, so what did that piece of rancor feces have to say about the ship?"

"He said it should be fully repaired by the time tonight's shipment arrives, once it's here one of his men will bring it over here and we'll finally get off this rock"

"Are you sure we can trust the Hutt? I mean they aren't exactly known for their sincerity"

"I trust in his fear of me" Suddenly the airspeeder's comlink came alive.

"Alpha Nine, where are you two? I don't think I need to remind you of the cost of arriving late with the Mandalorian hound" Aurra rolled her eyes and quickly put on her helmet and switched the voice changer on.

"We ran into some trouble with some Tusken raiders, but we're on our way". Aurra said. The man believed the story and deactivated the comlink, but not before he threaten Aurra – or Alpha Nine.. "What a piece of akk dog shit"

"Come on, we've wasted enough time out here, we don't want those boys getting suspicious now do we" Jango said as he and Aurra – now in her Alpha Nine disguise hopped in the airspeeder.

"I think it'd be so much more fun if we just blasted them all to oblivion" Jango turned to his companion, giving her a stern and disapproving look. "I know, I know, I'll keep my blood thirst in check" She winked at him "at _least_ until we get back the ship that is" Aurra started the airspeeder's ignition and with a noisy purr it came alive. "Come on lets go back to work"

-

The moons of Tatooine shined brightly, the usually deadly heat the suns provided, now replaced with unforgiving gust of cold air. Despite the planets galaxy wide renown as a barren land and having near volcanic heat, during the night the entire planet's climate shifted and became as cold as planets like Rhen Var and Hoth. Gre'vir had to wear a customized protective armor, which provided the old ithorian with much welcomed warmth and great protection from wildlife to blaster bolts. "Are you sure, we can trust your friend? I mean aren't all of the spaceport 'officials' in the pockets of the hutt?"

"Yes to both questions, but this one is an old friend, he helped find the info you and Veran were looking for all those years ago, the Holocron of that old republic Jedi, Kavar remember?" Sakali seemed unconvinced and suspicious; Gre'vir slowly smiled at the young echani girl. "Saka" Sakali flinched at her old childhood nickname. "This man has been my friend for years – since I first opened my bar, He's no saint, but he wouldn't betray me" Sakali sighed in defeat. "Come on" he continued. "I think we're getting close to Mos Aspa"

The pair finally reached Mos Aspa, a city not quite as big as Mos Eisley or Anchorhead, but not at all small, it teemed with life, countless of ships – even at night, arrived in dozens, though only one-third of them were legitimate business men and women, while the others were either new slaves to be sold or aspiring mercenaries wishing to make a name for themselves.

"We're getting closer" Gre'vir said. He turned to Sakali whose eyes were shut tight. "Sakali?" he called for her, but she remained unresponsive. Her brows narrowed; her eyes were straining to see or find something in complete darkness. What she was looking for, Gre vir didn't know.

Sakali's eyelids slowly opened as she spoke "I sense a disturbance in the force" Gre'vir's expression was one of horror; he had worked with her former master enough times to know that 'sensing a disturbance' was never a good thing. "I think your friend might be in trouble, Gre'vir" Sakali let the force guide her, she began to make haste towards the light that shined brightly in the dark fog that clouded her senses, the old ithorian could barely keep up, they ran through most of Mos Aspa, like mice trying to reach the end of a maze. Sakali came to a stop in front of a large garage door, muffled pleads and pained groans coming from the other side of the durasteel door.

"Is there any way to open this" Sakali brought her hand up, extending her fingers towards the door, concentrating until Gre'vir forcefully brought the echani girl's hand down."Without the force! If you use it here you might attract unwanted attention, these guards could run screaming to the bounty hunter and he along with your chance at revenge will be gone! Is that what you want?" He whispered. Suddenly a guard came out of the front door of the building that was only meters away from the garage, Sakali and Gre'vir quickly dropped behind a pair of large crates.

"Fine, how do you propose we go about doing this then?" She asked after taking a moment to let his words sink in.

Gre'vir looked around, scanning the area for a way in to the garage, one that wouldn't draw the ire of the Hutt crime lord and his muscle; he turned back to Sakali and started speaking softly. "There" He pointed at the garage's roof. "Think you could get up there? Maybe find a latter or something for me to climb?" Sakali turned her gaze to the rooftop of the building.

"I have a better idea" Suddenly Sakali jumped up to to the rooftop of the building that was 5 times her height and landed gracefully on the very edge of the roof. "Get over here" She whispered. Gre'vir quickly snuck over to the side of the building, before coming to a halt, he had made a noise, a noise that a Rodian mercenary found to be suspicious, the mercenary cautiously moved to where Gre'vir was postioned and brought his blaster rifle up, aiming for whatever was behind the crates. Sakali stretched her hand towards the Rodian and called on the power of the force, she passed through the currents of the Rodian's mind and forced him to imagine a gizka and that is just what the Rodian saw in Gre'vir's place, a small gizka. The Rodian instantly relaxed and turned away from the small creature, making his way back inside the building. "You okay? " She whispered.

"What in the pit of Malachor was that?" He asked, Sakali mearly shook her head and concentrated on the old ithorian, slowly lifting him with the power of the force, her eyes were shut, focusing hard on not dropping him as he squirmed and cursed her and the jedi, She strained against his weight and mass, she had never fully learned to keep things afloat with the force and struggled with even the smallest of things, this was requiring all of her concentration and because of her mind trick on the Rodian she was nearly drained. Drawing on what little she had left in her, Sakali used the force and gave one final push bringing the Ithorian up from ground and gently land him on the roof. "How about a little warning next time?!" He hissed.

"Come on, we need to focus on helping out your friend" She reminded him. "Look, we can sneak in through here" Sakali slowly and carefully opened a rooftop window and motioned for Gre'vir to follow.

"Sakali wait" He called just as she was about to vault down to the garage. "Take this" He handed her an old blaster pistol which had a strange marking that read. _Czerka. _"Now I know jedi don't like to use blasters, but we've gotta be discreet about this, if they find out a jedi is meddling in their business, the people of Tatooine are going to suffer"

"Alright, I understand let's do this" The pair Vaulted down to the Garage and quietly landed on a crate, The sounds of pain and agony filled the room, the pair quickly spotted a Bith getting punched in the abdomen by an imposing Weequay, he was surrounded by many mercenaries of different types of races.

"You big headed worm" The Weeqay screamed. "You thought your little hutt master could save you?" He threw another punch at the Bith, swing his left arm with great strength and nailing the bith in his eye. "Well he aint here, once you mess with the Red raiders you'd better be ready to deal with us too" Another punch was thrown, this time it was aimed at the Bith's chest, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the blow, but a voice called out.

"Let him go, you runts" Sakali came out behind the largest crate, a blaster pistol firmly held in her hands and aimed at the leader. "Or else you deal with me!" The Red Raiders laughed along with their leader.

"What are you gonna do little girl?" The Weeqay taunted. "Hurt us, with that little blaster?" Suddenly, a blaster shot came from behind a crate, hitting one of the unfortunate mercenaries directly in the head. The Raider were distracted, Sakali seized the opportunity, shooting two of mercenaries square in the chest and leaping in to the air, dodging the various blaster bolts that came at her. Landing on top of crate with ease, the mercenary took aim and shot at her, Sakali responded in kind using the crate as cover, Sakali returned fire to her opponents. "I could use some help here!" She said loud enough for Ge'vir to hear. Behind the crate the old ithorian took aim at one of the mercenaries and pulled the trigger ending the scumbag's life, this brought the attention of the Weeqay who ordered his men to fire at Gre'vir's position while he dealt with Sakali.

"Come out little girl, I'll make sure to treat you real good, just like all the other human girls I've had." It didn't take a genius to realize what he meant by 'real good'. Filled with anger and disgust Sakali jumped out of her hiding spot and aimed her pistol at his head.

"I'll make sure to kill you here and now, you piece of akk dog shit!" She pressed the pistol to his back and brought her finger to the trigger.

"Then do it _precious_" He hissed. Sakali was ready to pull the trigger, but the Weeqay was prepared and dropped a sonic charge that sent them both flying into the crate. He was the first one to recover, quickly jumping to his feat and making his way to the disoriented young Echani. "Aw is the little baby hurting" He taunted, his tone filled with arrogance. "Well why don't we make the baby hurt even more!"He kicked Sakali in the abdomen, making her grunt in pain. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. He lifted his knee of the ground and struck her right in the stomach, she groaned as he forced her to face him and punched her square in her jaw. She dropped to the ground, blood had finally come out, her nose was bloodied and she had begun to cough up blood. "What?" He kneeled down in front of her "I thought you were going to kill me?" He slowly got up and brought out a dagger. "Afraid? You should be" He laughed twirling the dagger with his fingers.

"I…" She spoke amidst blood filled coughs and gasps. "I..will not..die, at…the hands…of ..A..Coward!" She spat. Despite her bruised face, her eyes showed anger, hatred and a lust for revenge. He laughed at her, and brought his blade in for the final blow. "I WILL NOT DIE!" A burst of cackling lightning forks shot from her finger tips, engulfing the Weeqay in a glorious fire of white lightning, he screamed in agony as the lightning passed through his entire body, destroying his internal organs and turning him along with his dagger to nothing, what once was a powerful and imposing man was now nothing more than ash and dust. Sakali quickly jumped to her feet and directed her attention to the remaining twelve mercenaries that continued to fire at the crate Gre'vir had hid behind, drawing on her pain and hatred, Sakali stretched her arms towards the mercenaries and unleashed a force wave that threw the twelve mercenaries backwards and onto the walls. Gre'vir could only look on in awe; her wave had been so strong that the entire building seemed to have shaken. The mercenaries had finally been subdued; all of them were unconscious, save for one, the rodian that she had fooled with her mind trick, he couldn't have been more than eleven standard years of age. He seemed scared and bewildered, he messaged his temple, looking at Sakali with a puzzled gaze and then realization set in, she was the cause of this, she had turned his leader to ash, she had taken down twelve full armed men, the rodian reached for his blaster pistol, Sakali used the force to lightly shove him back, sending him tumbling backwards and on to his rear with a thud. "You" She paused, the simple act of speaking hurt her; she shook her head, ignoring the pain and continued. "Let him go" The rodian boy nervously shook his head and scurried to find the key that opened the bith's handuffs. _I feel different, I feel empowered, alive! _Sakali drew on the force and quickly healed her most serious wounds. Gre'vir slowly walked towards her, he seemed baffled.  
He was about to speak, when the rodian boy motioned for him and Sakali to come to him.

"I've done what you asked master" He got on his hands and knees and bowed at Sakali's feet. "Please let me go, I promise not to continue with the raiders, I swear!" The rodian boy pleaded. Gre'vir looked towards Sakali not knowing what to expect from her. "Please master, I swear I won-"His pleads suddenly stopped as he saw Sakali's hand come up.

"Go" She ordered. "Go and never come back, remember what you saw here for this will be your fate if you continue on your path" The rodian boy thanked her and left. "Wait" she called after the boy, who came to a halt Sakali stretched her hand and called the wallets of the mercenaries to her. "Take them, you might need them" The boy was obviously a slave to these raiders, his eyes shined at the thousands of credits that the wallets contained. He looked happily at Sakali and hugged her, making her stiffen in his embrace. "Thank you" he said and with that he was off. "Go look after your friend, I need some time to recuperate from all this" Gre'vir nodded and made his way towards the captive bith.

"Are you alright, Morlin?" Gre'vir asked the beaten bith.

"I'm fine, for the most part" Morlin said as he messaged his jaw. "I don't suppose you or your Jedi magic wielding friend would have any bacta on you? Gre'vir shook his head. "Didn't think so" Suddenly a small medpack was thrown his way. "Well thank you master jedi" Sakali ignored him and fell into her meditation stance. "Well she isn't much of a talker is she, I thought jedi liked to talk about how superi-"

"Morlin, I need the information regarding the bounty hunter" Morlin raised a non existant eye brow.

"Fine, fine, let me get my datapad" He said, judging from his tone. Gre'vir could tell his friend was both suspicious and angry with him. Morlin quickly searched through a locker were Gre'vir assumed the mercenaries had put his things in. "Here" Morlin tossed the Datapad to Ge'vir.

"Thank you Morlin I appreciate you doing this"

"Yeah it was nothing I mean I just had to make myself the enemy of a powerful crime boss to get this, no biggy" Morlin said his tone oozing sarcasm. Suddenly his sarcastic tone turned into to a more serious one. "Your friend there has one final job to do for that slime ball Jabba and then he's gone, a shipment of some good spice and death sticks is coming in tonight at some hidden fort in the dune sea, I managed to get you and your silent friend there the direct coordinates all you need is a speed you're going to have to find on your own"

"Thank you" Sakali spoke, the bruises she had on her face moments ago were no longer visible all that was left was a few scars and nothing more. "You've done more then you needed to"

"Yeah. Yeah I know Jedi, but it cost me a lot, so you'd better succeed in whatever you plan to do with this Bounty Hunter" Morlin spat and headed for the door. pausing as he opened it. "Good Luck" he whispered and quickly shut the door.

Gre'vir turned to face Sakali, his eyes searched for explanation for what she had just done. "Saka, how did you do all that?" He asked, but he knew right away that she herself had no answer.

"I wish I knew" She said in a hushed tone. "But that's not important right now; we need to find a speeder and get to this hidden fort and find this Bounty Hunter" Gre'vir turned away from her and began walking towards a large crate. He opened fire on the lock and opened the crate.

"Well what do you know a speeder!" He smiled at her, knowing full well she had messed up. "How could this be? I mean this is just a swoop bike garage" Sakali eye twitched, cursing her memory for failing her.

**A/N** First off apologies to those that have been looking forward to the next chapter, I had a few things I needed to do. however I managed to finish this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Also if you're confused about the setting of this story you should take a look at my profile I've taken the liberty to explain where this is set in. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the story, please R&R, it really helps me get a feel for what people think of my fanfiction. thank you for reading and take care.  
- Fated Xtasy


End file.
